


Children and Their Insecurities

by AllieChick



Series: Ugly Titan Children Au [13]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Body Worship, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurities, M/M, body image issues, fluffy smuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllieChick/pseuds/AllieChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren can always tell when Armin's had a rough day, even if Armin won't talk about it. So he does his best to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children and Their Insecurities

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt request for body worship. 
> 
> The boys are 16 and in an established relationship at this point in the Single Daddies Au.

Generally speaking, Eren was not the most observant person. In fact, he was actually quite oblivious. He was never good at reading situations or understanding more subtle behaviors from those around him. That combined with his tendency to be blunt and impassioned was what usually led to Eren getting in trouble- physical fights or otherwise. 

However, there was one person in the world that Eren could read. 

There was one person that he was always attuned to. 

And that was Armin Alrert Smith, Eren’s best friend of 12 years, sort of brother/housemate of 10 years, and boyfriend of 2. 

Granted, he’d spent a great deal of time with Armin, so that helped his ability to read the subtle ways which he expressed himself and hid his feelings. But Eren certainly wasn’t this observant of his own dad’s feelings, or his sister. 

Armin was always special though. 

Regardless of all that, Eren knew something was wrong as soon as he met up with Armin at his locker after school. It was the way he tried to put on a smile and hide that downcast look on his face as soon as he came in Eren’s view. The quick kiss they shared tasted sad and Armin walked with his shoulders hunched into himself. 

Eren hated when he saw Armin hurting like that.

Now, Eren understood that Armin didn’t like to share his feelings with others; he never wanted to bother anyone with his pains and frustrations. Over time, Eren had worked to get Armin to open up with him. Usually, he did. As his boyfriend, Eren was his best supporter and confidante. However, there were still some things that Armin wanted to hide from him. 

Sometimes, Armin refrained from telling Eren about the things that girl in his 4th period class whispered or what the passing senior basketball player had said to him in the hall, to prevent Eren from getting himself in trouble. Even Eren could admit he tended to be overprotective and react a little violently when it came to Armin. 

But other times, Armin kept his feelings from Eren because he was genuinely ashamed. Those were the things Eren worried about the most. 

So Eren did what he normally did when he thought Armin was having a rough day. He held his hand on the drive home from school, carried his bag for him from the car to the house, and followed him into his room. When Armin sat down heavily on the bed he followed, putting an arm around him and pulling him close. 

“You’re being awfully affectionate today,” Armin remarked quietly. 

“You know why,” Eren replied, before asking, “What’s wrong?” 

There was a sigh and Armin leaned more heavily on Eren before replying. “Nothing’s wrong. I’m just a little tired.” 

Though Armin tended to have a weaker constitution, it was a lie and they both knew it. But Eren never pushed if Armin didn’t want to talk about it. So he simply kissed the top of Armin’s head before pulling them both down on the bed. 

“Wanna take a nap then?” Eren suggested, already readjusting himself for optimal spooning position. 

Armin nodded his head and scooted himself closer to him. “That sounds amazing right now,” he answered, allowing his voice to sound vulnerable. 

“Mmmhmm,” Eren answered, eyes already closed and drifting off. The last thing he noticed before he completely fell asleep was the way Armin stiffened slightly when Eren wrapped his arm around his waist.

 

As was normal when the two took naps together, Armin woke up before Eren. He carefully removed himself from the tight grip of Eren’s sleeping cuddles and stood himself in front of his full length mirror. The way Eren’s arms immediately found a pillow to hold against himself made Armin smile. But the smile disappeared when he turned his attention to his reflection in the mirror. 

First, Armin pulled his hair out of the high bun he’d put it in that morning. It took a great deal of hair pins, but his hair was just long enough to do it. Mikasa had said it showed off the shape of his face well. But now he wasn’t so fond of it. He proceeded to study the rest of himself as he smoothed out his hair with his fingers. The outfit he was wearing was pretty conservative for him- a patterned button up shirt with a crisp white peter pan collar tucked into a pair of high waisted khakis, completed with some flats he’s borrowed from Mikasa and a simple pearl necklace that used to belong to his mother. 

When he’d gotten dressed that morning, he’d hoped the outfit would complement his figure. It wasn’t masculine by any means and Armin had long since cared about that. His slim form meant he could more easily pull off feminine outfits, which suited his tastes well. But lately, his body had been changing. 

Armin was pretty damn sure he was getting fat. And everyone could tell. 

Look at the way his pants were bunching around his thighs and crotch. They were too tight. Look at the strain on the button. Turning around, Armin could see the way his ass looked and it didn’t look as small and perky as it used to be. Normally these pants made his ass and legs look fabulous. Now they just showed off how heavy he was. 

Frustrated tears started to prick at his eyes and Armin ran his hands over his face. 

All his life, Armin had struggled with how he chose to dress, how he chose to express himself. He liked the things he liked, but other people didn’t. For years he struggled to come to terms with who he was. 

And now, now that he was finally ready to flaunt his stuff, his body was betraying him. 

He was fat. 

“Hey, are you crying?” 

Suddenly, Armin froze. He’d forgotten he wasn’t alone. Hastily he wiped at his tears. Eren was probably just waking up from his nap and would be groggy. Easy to trick into thinking he was fine. 

“I’m fine,” he replied turning around. “Just… experimenting with my hair.” 

Eren was lying propped up on his elbow and looking sleepy, but his eyes seemed to clear at those words. He frowned and sat up. 

“Please don’t lie to me Armin. I’m not stupid,” he said quietly. 

With the jig up, Armin turned away, unable to look Eren in the eyes. “I know you’re not stupid,” he replied. 

A hand touched his own and grasped at his fingers. “Tell me what’s wrong. Please,” Eren asked, sounding even quieter this time. 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Armin said, stepping away from Eren’s touch. He didn’t want his affection now. Not when he gross and big and wrong. But his eyes moved back to the mirror to stare at himself. 

“Armin, whatever it is, it’s making you cry,” Eren responded. He clumsily untangled himself from the bed and stood beside his boyfriend. He reached out to wrap his arms around him, only to stop when Armin flinched away from his touch. “Hey, what’s wrong? Did I do something?”

“No, no of course not,” Armin answered immediately. “I just don’t want you touching me right now.” 

Eren’s brows furrowed. “Why not?” 

There was no response from Armin, save him shaking his head. But he kept his gaze on himself in the mirror. And the more he looked the more he saw was wrong and the worse he felt. 

“Did somebody say something to you today?” Eren asked, his voice sounding vaguely threatening at the end. 

“No, stop, no,” Armin replied immediately. “Nobody said anything.” 

“Then what’s made you upset? What’s wrong?” Eren asked more firmly, starting to lose his patience. 

“Nothing’s wrong it’s just me!” Armin cried in response, letting tears run down his face again. “It’s just me,” he said again quieter. 

Seeing how upset Eren had made him, he immediately pulled him into a tight hug, making quiet shushing noises. He hadn’t seen Armin this way in a while and he was frustrated by the fact he didn’t know what was wrong, or how to fix it. 

But then Eren noticed the way Armin’s gaze was still on the mirror. 

“Hey, when you say it’s just you… you don’t mean that there’s something wrong with you? Do you?” Eren asked carefully. The look on Armin’s face was enough of an answer for him. “Oh Armin,” he sighed sadly. “Tell me what’s going on in your head. You know there’s nothing wrong with you.” 

Eren pulled back slightly, putting Armin at an arm’s length’s away to look him in the eye. Being stubborn, Armin was refusing to meet his gaze. 

“You’re so incredibly Armin. You’re smart and kind and brave,” Eren began listing off. Armin blushed slightly, but Eren could see he wasn’t hitting the insecurity yet. So he continued. “You’re funny in that weird way of yours and you’re the perfect guy for me. I’m surprised you stick around with a jerk like me.” 

“Eren, don’t say things like that about yourself!” 

“Nope, we’re talking about you right now!” Eren stopped him short. “Where was I? Jerk like me, right. Not to mention how fucking cute you look all the time. I mean, seriously-“ 

And then Armin cringed ever so slightly and Eren knew he’s nailed it. 

“Please Eren, just. I don’t want to talk about it,” Armin muttered, hating how pathetic he sounded. He hated that he was feeling this way and he hated that Eren could see him in this pitiable state. 

So Eren pulled Armin tight against him once more. He didn’t need to speak to show Armin how much he loved every part of him. Slowly he ran a hand up and down Armin’s back, trailing along his spine. It took several moments for Armin to relax, to let himself be touched so tenderly. 

“I’m sorry you’re upset,” Eren said softly. “Will you let me help you feel better?”

Hesitantly, Armin nodded. “Okay.” 

With that enthusiastic permission, Eren maneuvered them back down to the bed again, so they both sat on the edge, shoulders touching. Using both hands, Eren cupped his boyfriends face and looked at him carefully. His cheeks were reddening from the attention and his eyes refused to meet Eren’s still. 

“I love you, Armin,” Eren stated with complete sincerity. “I love you exactly the way you are right now. And exactly the way you’re going to be when you’re old and wrinkly.” 

The determined pout on Armin’s face broke into a quick laugh and smile. “Is that supposed to comfort me?” 

“Yes,” Eren replied seriously. “Because you’re perfect. Always, okay?” 

Armin’s smile turned a little sad and he looked away again. He didn’t believe Eren. Which just meant Eren was going to have to show him. After all, Eren was no good with words. So instead he leaned forward to press his lips against Armin’s. 

The kiss was slow and soft and tender. Armin was still at first, hesitant, but eventually let himself melt into Eren. When he pulled away for a breath, Eren kept kissing him, moving to his jaw and neck. He left soft kisses in his wake, loving and sensual rather than Eren’s usual frantic and fiery. Because these kisses weren’t about Eren; they were for Armin. Because Armin needed to know every inch of him was perfect. 

“Wait, what are you doing?” Armin asked, confused when Eren was slowly working the buttons on his shirt. This wasn’t the horny Eren he was used to dealing with. 

“I’m going to show you how wonderful your body is,” Eren answered seriously. “Is that okay?” 

Armin stared a moment into his face, the earnest look in his eyes, before nodding. 

The smile he received in response was blinding. “Could you scoot back?” he asked eagerly. 

Obediently, Armin moved further back on the mattress until Eren could sit in front of him, between his legs. He received another kiss on his lips; before Eren was pushing him gently down to lay on his back. Above him, Eren watched him with those eyes full of nothing but adoration. It was almost too much for Armin. 

The rest of his shirt was unbuttoned quickly and untucked from his pants with careful hands. Eren knew how fond of his clothes Armin was. With the pale skin of his chest exposed, Eren trailed his fingers up and back down, before letting them settle to the side, rubbing soothing circles. Armin closed his eyes and let himself feel the warmth of his boyfriends hands, how they handled him so gently, like he was precious. 

The feeling of lips on his collar bone surprised Armin’s eyes open. He watched the top of Eren’s head as he continued his quick and tender ministrations. Every part of his chest was given attention, down his ribs and to his stomach. Armin was surprised by Eren’s patience but let him continue. 

“I love you,” Eren repeated, stopping to look into his face again. “Every inch of you.” 

With this, Armin was starting to believe him. 

Eren grabbed his hand, bringing it to his face to kiss his knuckles. Then he flipped it over to kiss Armin’s palm and wrist. 

“I love these hands,” Eren muttered. “You can do such beautiful things with them.” 

Then his mouth was back to Armin’s torso, kissing at his stomach. His fingers teased along the edge of his pants and slowly fingered the button open. 

“I love you tummy too,” Eren continued. “It’s soft and cute.” 

Next, Armin’s pants were pulled down to his knees. With the newly exposed flesh, Eren’s hands danced up his legs and hips. He didn’t even realize how aroused he was until Eren’s fingers brushed against his boxers; he was too busy feeling loved and cared for. 

“Is this okay?” Eren asked, kissing at his hip bones. 

“Yes,” Armin gasped, speaking for the first time since this started. 

Then his boxers were gone too and Eren’s mouth was leaving loving pecks at his thigh, cheek brushing against his arousal. Breathing regularly became harder as Eren’s lips moved closer and closer to his base. Eren’s fingers followed the trail of dark blond hair that led to his cock and then they wrapped around him. 

“Armin, you’re so perfect,” Eren murmured as Armin gasped. “I love you.” 

Before Armin could reply, he was left speechless by Eren’s mouth engulfing his head. His warm tongue worked along his shaft, sending sparks of pleasure through him, making his thighs twitch. As Eren’s hand worked slowly at the base, Eren’s lips left kisses at his head, before he was engulfed again. 

“Eren,” Armin groaned. “Eren please.” 

Eren hummed around him, making Armin shudder and it didn’t take much more before his body tensed and he was coming into Eren’s welcoming mouth. Then all at once, Armin’s body relaxed and he was left in a wonderful warm glow. 

He felt perfectly content. 

A hand gently caressing his face drew Armin’s attention back to Eren. 

“Do you feel better now?” Eren asked. 

He nodded. “Do you want me to..?” he asked, lazily gesturing to Eren’s pants. 

“No, this was about you,” Eren answered. “Because you needed a reminder.” 

There were tears at the corners of Armin’s eyes again, but these weren’t sad or angry tears. They were tears of overwhelming affection. Armin reached out and pulled Eren into him, holding him tightly. 

“Thank you,” he whispered. 

“Anytime,” Eren answered with a smile. “I’m always here for you. Remember that.” 

They stayed cuddled like that, until they drifted off into another nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Look! My porn repertoire is expanding. Maybe one day I'll even write anal sex. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it! As always you can find me at alliechick.tumblr.com where I talk more about my writing and Single Daddies.


End file.
